There is known from WO Patent No 2011/160970 a timepiece movement comprising a mechanism associated with one of the first and second functions, and a selection member movable between first and second positions, respectively associated with the first and second functions and respectively corresponding to the creation of first and second kinematic connections between the going train and the display wheel set, resulting in opposite directions of rotation and/or different rotational speeds of the display wheel set.
The first and second functions are chronograph and countdown functions, the display wheel set being intended to move the display member in a first direction when the chronograph function is actuated and in a second direction when the countdown function is actuated.
The timepiece movement described above has several drawbacks. Firstly, it will be mentioned that the countdown requires pre-setting of the countdown value, which is taken into account by the movement in order to determine the function to be actuated, which entails a complication in use. It will also be mentioned that such a mechanism has a relative large number of parts which entails a relatively complex mechanism that is difficult to implement.